


You're My Favourite Kind Of Night

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Affection, Anal, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Buttplugs, Earned it by the weeknd, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondness, M/M, Michael is a dick, Smut, Stripping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottom!Luke, calum likes the news, im kind of proud of this, lashton smut, luke strips to earned it by the weeknd, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke strips to Earned It by The Weeknd, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favourite Kind Of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This has been a desperate attempt at escaping writers block and I think I accomplished, but I'll let you guys decide. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ashton hated studio days with Michael. The boy lived for shits and giggles, and Ashton's patience was thin. He'd shaken Ashton's soda before giving it to him, broken his snare drum -which Ashton had no idea how the fuck he did that because Michael was a complete idiot that didn't hit the drum hard enough in the first place- and had thrown his headphones out the window of the SUV. 

And now, Michael was bouncing around in his seat singing along to the old songs on the radio. Ashton had this undying thirst to grab him by his hair and throw his hyper ass into a seat and seatbelt him the fuck in. But he didn't because the blue-white snowcone haired boy looked happy, and he was smiling and singing freely, and Michael never did that unless he was high or simply in a good mood.

Ashton hoped for the latter because Michael coming down from his high was the worst. The boy would hump anything soft- including couches and towels- and while it was entertaining as fuck, it crossed a few boundaries when he climbed onto one of the boys laps and tried to get himself off by rutting against them.

That was specifically limited to Luke and Luke only when it came to Ashton. 

Michael sang lowly in his ear and the older boy couldn't help but crack a smile, his mind pleading for the car to go faster.

"I said are you gonna be my girl?" Michael grabbed Ashton's hand, pressing a slobbery kiss to his knuckles. 

Ashton whined, scooting away from him. "Fuck off, Michael."

The driver looked at Ashton in the mirror. He had a smile on his face, obviously enjoying Michaels childish behaviour and Ashton's hatred of it. 

~~~

The house was dark when they got back. Ashton thanked the driver as Michael hurried into the house, whining about having to pee. 

There was flower beds surrounding the large house in the suburbs of Los Angeles, and Ashton's fingers twitched at the thought of digging into the soft dirt and working with plants. He loved gardening, the way he could take care of a plant and make it blossom. 

He went into the house, locking the door behind him and hoping nobody was out. He could hear Michael talking, probably to Luke because he could hear the ten o'clock news rambling on the television and that was Calum's thing; the news. He liked to know what was going on in the states and around the world, and 'the weather chick is hot'. 

Just as he'd thought, Michael had Luke pinned in the kitchen. The blond boy had a bowl of cereal in his hand as he ate with the other. He had dark circles under his eyes, and creases in the corners of them. His hair was flimsy against his forehead and looked to be wet. He caught Ashton's eyes and a huge smile broke over his face.

"You two fucking suck." Michael made a sound of displeasure when Ashton crossed the kitchen and played with Luke's hair.

"Yeah? Fuck you." Luke retorted, eating another spoonful of cereal. It looked to be Cheerios, and Ashton hoped they were. That meant they had them in the house and he could have them for breakfast. 

Michael snorted and moved into the living room, probably thinking he could talk to Calum. Ashton heard Calum screech and tell Michael that if he wanted to talk about his day that he needed to go call his mother.

"You're all fucking assholes." Michael yelled. Ashton heard his feet stomp up the stairs and a door slammed. He suspected Michael was doing just as Calum had said.

He turned his attention back to his bandmate. The boy smiled shyly at him, and he couldn't help but return it.

"Hey." Luke ate another spoonful. The bowl was almost empty. "Come cuddle? Cal wouldn't."

Ashton nodded. He loved curling up with Luke because the boy smelled like pine trees and incense- mainly because Calum and Michael smoked a lot and had to hide it from their managers who came to visit a lot.

Luke finished his cereal as Ashton watched. He placed the bowl in the sink and filled it with water because the milk would go sour if he didn't, and someone would probably wake him up and make him clean it, and he didn't want to get up any earlier than necessary. 

They walked by Calum who was watching the news intently. The anchor talked about a thunderstorm and Ashton figured he'd have a lanky boy curled around his body tightly until the storm ended, because Luke hated thunderstorms and always ended up in Ashton's bed when there was one. 

~~~  
Luke liked to sleep in his boxers and yesterday they had been blue with grey anchors on them. Ashton always noticed them because he'd never seen the same pair on the boy and was positive his mum sent him new packs every week so he couldn't have to wash or go without. 

He was in the bathroom at the moment, leaving Ashton to fix the bed up and fluff the pillows. 

"Ash?" Luke asked through the door. He sounded weary, almost nervous. 

"Yeah?" He didn't like how Luke sounded. It made his stomach coil like something bad was about to happen.

"Put my phone on the charger please.  
I forgot." 

Ashton rolled his eyes, previous worries forgotten. He moved some pillows on the bed, searching for the phone before plugging it in. It illuminated signalling it was charging. 

Luke came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. He was still dressed except for his shoes. His eyes were locked on the carpeting like he'd done something wrong, and Ashton instantly felt unsure.

"You good?"

Luke looked up at him, blue eyes wide.  
"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

Ashton nodded. He understood what it was like when you got sucked into your own little world. He went into the bathroom to get done; he thought a lot when he brushed his teeth, kind of like most people thought when they showered. He thought about breakfast tomorrow morning, and how Michael was snoring in his room, probably with the television on because he'd fallen asleep during whatever nonsense show he'd been watching, and about how spaced out Luke had seemed since they'd came upstairs. 

He heard music playing from the room and smiled, rolling his eyes. That was more like it; Luke always had music playing whether he was sleeping or awake, there were notes being hit vocally and instrumentally. 

"Are you done yet? I can hear thunder rumbling." Luke sounded worried. 

Ashton hurriedly washed his face and hands before going back into his room, making sure the bathroom nightlight was on. 

Luke was perched on the edge of the bed, a tight lipped smile on his face. The song playing was smooth, something someone could gyrate their hips to nicely.

"Sit down." Luke commanded, biting his lower lip softly. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the swoopy strands around.

Ashton sat next to him, bumping his shoulder. Luke stood up, patting his knee. He moved to his phone and played around for a few minutes.

"Can we do something?" Luke was concentrating on his phone, he didn't seem to acknowledge Ashton nodding his head so the older boy vocalised it. "Okay."

Ashton wondered what was about to happen. Whatever it was, Luke seemed awfully nervous about it, and Ashton twisted his hands around, because Jesus, he wasn't sure what was coming next.

Slow drums filled the silence and Ashton froze. Luke looked up at him through his eyelashes before moving over to him.

It was an awkward shuffle and Luke's cheeks were tinted pink. He leaned down, catching Ashton's lips with his. His hands were splayed across Ashton's chest, roaming across the soft skin. He nibbled on Ashton's lower lip, his tongue gliding across after. Ashton opened his mouth, Luke's tongue darted in, meeting with his slowly and dancing around. 

Luke pulled back all too soon, leaving Ashton gaping and breathing harder than usual. He bit his lower lip, slowly moving his hips.

Ashton's jaw fell slack when he realised what was going on. He watched with wide eyes as Luke ran his fingers along the hem of his shirt, a tiny peek of pale skin coming into view as the material rode up along his fingertips. Ashton decided he wouldn't mind getting his mouth on the soft skin his eyes were on.

Luke's hips were moving at an agonisingly slow pace when he drug his shirt up, leaving his belly button for Ashton's hungry eyes. The boy continued moving the shirt up his torso, letting it fall down a bit, much to Ashton's displeasure. 

"Take it off." Ashton's voice was thick with want and he swallowed harshly, trying to collect himself as Luke pulled his shirt up over his head. 

His skin was pale, glowing with a faint golden colour that Ashton suspected was from their time at the beach. He watched as Luke moved his hands up and down his torso, he was moving his hips in a light thrusting move that had Ashton's mouth watering. 

Luke ran his fingers across his nipples, head tipping to the side, leaving his throat exposed. Ashton wanted nothing more than to attach his lips to the soft taut skin their and suck harshly.

He moved down to his jeans. Ashton could see the top of his boxers peeking out; they were black and the colour contrasted against his skin just as nicely as the jeans did. Luke's fingers played with the button of the jeans before popping it out and pulling the zipper down. His hands moved to his hips, shuffling along the edges of the jeans before beginning to push them down. 

Ashton shifted on the bed, trying to find a way to inconspicuously rub his hand along his cock. He was hard and the way Luke was watching him with these hooded blue eyes that screamed 'destroy me' had Ashton a puddle on the bed.

The jeans were slowly inched down Luke's long legs. They scraped the soft skin, leaving pretty red marks that gradually returned to the regular pale colour moments later. 

Ashton didn't bother trying to hide the fact he was hard, his hand was pressed against his cock, and he shuddered from the small touch. 

Luke stepped towards him, stepping out of the jeans and kicking them to the side. He was just in the black boxers and they were tight, clearly outlining his hard cock. He placed his hands on Ashton's shoulders, stepping to straddle him. 

His hands were soft on Ashton's skin, and the older boy melted into his touch. Luke's hips slid against his, their cocks just brushing barely. He was watching Ashton's face, the way his lips twitched as he fought to not let out a sound, and how his eyes were hooded and carefully watching Luke's every move. 

Luke leaned in, pressing his lips to Ashton's. He licked into the older boys mouth greedily, taking Ashton's hands from on his cock and bed, and putting them on his hips. He could feel the sharpness of Luke's hipbones and rubbed the pads of thumbs over the bone. Luke's mouth was hot and wet against his, it was sucking the life from him and he was a-okay with that.

Ashton shifted his hips up to meet Luke's. The younger boy let out a soft whine, hands moving Ashton's face, holding his face still as he kissed him.

 

Luke ground his hips down into Ashton's slow moving ones. He pulled away from Ashton's lips, breath hot on his face. He stood up, leaving Ashton panting for breath and wanting Luke to touch him again. His fingers were in the waistband of his boxers within moments, playing around with the elastic band before he slipped them down a bit. His hips were prominent, standing out harshly and leaving Ashton fisting the sheets tightly. There was a light blonde thatch of blond hair trailing into his boxers, disappearing under the black material. 

Ashton wanted to reach out and pull Luke to him, take his boxers and drag them down his long legs slowly.

Luke seemed to want that too as he pulled the boxers slowly down, the tip of his cock pushing against the waistband, desperate to be freed. Luke slid them over his cock and down his legs slowly. 

Ashton let out a choked out sound when Luke's cock sprung up softly to his stomach, flushed an angry red and the tip shining from his precum. He swore Luke was the hottest thing he'd ever seen and just wanted to get his hands on him again. 

Luke was slow at moving to him, straddling him again, his cock brushing Ashton's more this time. Luke leaned into Ashton, pushing him over. He slid onto Ashton's thigh and that's when the older boy felt it; the harsh, spherical object pressing at his skin that could only be a plug. 

The blond looked down at him with heavy eyes, shifting his hips. He slid his fingers into the waistband of Ashton's boxers, pulling them over his hips and down his legs. His hand snaked between them, stoking at Ashton's cock slowly before he was reaching behind him, his face scrunched with concentration.

It hit the ground with a hollow thunk and Ashton almost came right then. Luke was wiggling his hips, hand between their thighs, pressing Ashton's cock to his hole. He slowly sank down, and Ashton's arms strained on the sheets, Luke's hands tight on his chest, holding him down. 

He was tight despite having a plug in him only moments before. Luke sank down at a slow pace, eyes closed. He paused when Ashton was fully in him, allowing himself a moment to breath. Ashton was breathing hard, desperate to move, Luke felt so good around him, and his nails were digging into Ashton's chest now.

Luke lifted himself up slowly before sinking back down, soft moans slipping from his mouth. Ashton thrusted up and Luke groaned, thighs tightening around Ashton's hips, holding him down as his hands did the same. Luke didn't seem to like Ashton doing any work, not that the older boy minded. 

He moved at a slow and steady pace, swallowing Ashton's cock desperately. Luke's eyes were closed as he bounced softly, lower lip pulled into his mouth.

Ashton wondered if this was heaven. Luke looked like some sort of angel, knees bent beneath his body so he could take Ashton's cock and his blonde hair framing his face, wilding fanning out across his forehead. 

Luke clenched around him tightly, his eyes opening and watching as Ashton's mouth fell open in a wordless 'oh'. He was moving a bit faster now, but still slow enough to be teasing the shit out of Ashton and leaving him wanting more. Luke head was tipped back again, leaving his throat pale and vulnerable to Ashton's lips -if he could get up from the blondes strong hold, that was.

He didn't bother trying as Luke grinding his hips down hardly. Ashton swore softly, hands moving to plant themselves on Luke's him. He held the younger boys body down, his cock twitching, desperate to release.

Luke moaned, he looked pained, blue eyes searching Ashton's hazel ones frantically. He let out a few deep breathes, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Ashton swore again, blowing his load inside of Luke. He heard the younger boy groan loudly and felt the warm, wet aftermath of Luke's own orgasm on his stomach. Luke wasn't moving off of him as his cock softened slowly, he had collapsed down on top of Ashton, smearing his come between them. 

The music was off, had been for a whole, but god, all ashton could hear was the smooth drums and lyrics. 

Luke was whining only moments later, arms shaking as he tried to pick himself up off of Ashton. Ashton rolled him over on his back, climbing out of bed and going to the bathroom to snatch a washcloth from under the sink, wetting it and bringing it back to wipe the slow breathing blondes stomach and then his own. He cleaned Luke up a bit, melting into the soft caresses Luke left on his sides and arms.

He brought the cloth back to the bathroom and washed it out before leaving it on the side of the tub. He crawled into the bed next to Luke who was frailly covering himself with blankets.

"That was nice." Luke murmured thoughtfully.

That was a complete understatement to Ashton who was grinning like an idiot, a tired, happy, idiot. "Go to sleep." He took Luke into his arms, holding him close. 

There wasn't a thunderstorm that night but they stayed curled up, bodies pressed together. 

The next morning Michael was whining to Calum about his television freezing and him hearing Luke and Ashton fuck all night to which the brunette giggled and told him to come downstairs and watch the news next time.

Ashton looked to Luke, because next time sounded nice. The younger boy smiled at him as if to say 'yeah, there'll be a next time'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> I literally wrote this in a few hours and I have no idea how, and then my iPod geeked and shut off, and everything was pretty much gone so I had to start over (after crying for like 32 minutes) but its now 1:30am and I have school in a few hours. (Pray for me)
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to leave me feedback and kudos!
> 
> Send in prompts to my tumblr @/ antisocialhood or in the comments!
> 
> Have a lovely week!!
> 
> Much love and May the Fourth be with you,
> 
> x


End file.
